Uma Espécie de Conto de Fadas
by ticktock-doctor
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: A história de uma rapariga que nunca seria uma princesa, um rapaz que queria ser o seu príncipe e um parvo que poderia vir a ser o seu cavaleiro.
1. Prólogo: Era Uma Vez

**N/T: **isto é a tradução da fic da Katie/Sunny/SunshineDaisies0821 cujo nome original é Fairytalesque. Espero que gostem tanto da história como da tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Era Uma Vez_ ou

_O Começo_

onde

a protagonista e os seus problemas são apresentados

* * *

><p>Por vezes, olho para a minha vida e pergunto-me como é que cheguei a onde estou agora.<p>

Pergunto-me como é que passei da pequena rapariga inocente a brincar no recreio, aquela rapariga ardente e feroz que corria, ria-se e tentava não ligar ao que os outros pensavam, para a triste e nostálgica mulher que deseja tão ardentemente fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa, e não pode.

Eu anseio pelos dias sem preocupaçãos da minha juventude. Tenho saudades da rapariga que brincava tanto que quando se cansava quase nem se conseguia manter em pé. A mesma rapariga que suplicava que lhe lessem contos de fadas. Tenho saudades de acreditar nas suas possibilidades. Quando era muito nova, eu tinha a certeza absoluta de que a minha vida era um conto de fadas. A vida era tão fantástica nessa altura.

Agora, parece que todas as cores do mundo desvaneceram-se. O sol não brilha com tanta claridade como antigamente. Tudo no mundo está errado e eu encontro-me absolutamente assustada. Não deveria ser assim.

É superficial não considerarmos que as escolhas de uma só pessoa podem mudar o destino do mundo. Cada decisão que tomamos está, afinal de contas, conectada com as das outras pessoas. Uma rapariga organiza o seu tempo perfeitamente para correr de encontro com um rapaz que ela nem sequer conhece. Ele decide ficar a dormir até mais tarde e fica atrasado para tudo nesse dia devido a isso. Ela perde a sua oportunidade e ele está mais descansado. Mesmo que ele não tivesse dormido mais um pouco, não importava porque o seu ganha pão é roubar carros e está destinado a ser preso, eventualmente.

Obviamente é tolo pensar desta maneira porque ele pode não ser "importante" e os seus superiores teriam feito as mesmas decisões que os levariam aos seus lugares e o mundo estaria igual. Porém, eu não consigo deixar de pensar. Se calhar, se ele me tivesse escolhido a mim, o mundo seria um pouco mais claro. Talvez eu veria-o assim porque ele estaria comigo.

Se o tivesse seguido e feito as suas decisões, talvez eu não visse o mundo tão melancolicamente. Odiaria-me mas, pelo menos, não teria um buraco no coração onde o meu melhor amigo costumava estar.

Por vezes, olho para a minha vida e pergunto-me como é que cheguei a onde estou agora.

A resposta é, claramente, simples. Fiz escolhas. Fui-me embora para a escola. Criei novas relações e acabei com antigas. Apaixonei-me e depois desapaixonei-me. Sofri com as perdas mas ganhei algumas coisas também. Lidei com assuntos que ninguém deveria lidar mas toda a gente lida. Em resumo, cresci.

Foi mais cedo do que deveria ter sido. Muito mais antecipadamente do que as pessoas da minha idade mas, comparando com os meus colegas e com as pessoas da minha idade, eu mantive a minha juventude durante muito mais tempo. É, não simplesmente, mas também não inesperadamente, um produto dos nossos tempos.

O mundo, o _meu_ mundo, de qualquer das formas, está em guerra. A escola tenta proteger-nos mas todos os feitiços e encantamentos não conseguem suportar tudo. Isso afecta-nos a todos nós e até, ou melhor, _especialmente _às crianças. Entristece-me verdadeiramente saber que lhes estão a ser tiradas as infâncias, que nunca saberão a beleza por detrás da frase "Era uma vez..."

Sinto-me grata por ter isso. Nunca irei esquecê-lo. Não posso.

Era uma vez a minha felicidade.


	2. O Início da Tragédia

**Capítulo Um**

O Início da Tragédia

_ou_

Algo Desagradável Acontece à Protagonista Para Descobrir Interesse

_no qual_

Uma Rapariga Aparentemente Comum Está Destinada a Uma Vida Aparentemente Comum

* * *

><p>David e Rute Evans eram, de todas as maneiras possíveis, um casal normal. Foram apresentados através de amigo em comum, apaixonaram-se e casaram-se no início dos seus vinte anos. David trabalha numa fábrica, Rute trabalhava como secretária. Puseram algum dinheiro de lado e compraram uma casa pequena na melhor parte de um não tão excelente bairro. Foi uma casa apenas para começarem, nada espectacular, apesar de ter um jardim pequeno e vários vasos, que deixaram Rute, cuja primeira paixão era jardinagem, muito entusiasmada.<p>

Sim, David e Rute Evanas eram, de todas as maneiras possíveis, um casal normal.

David estava satisfeito. Eles tinham uma boa vida, um boa casa e um salário decente para sustentar a sua família.

Rute estava meramente normal. Ela tinha crescido a ler história sobre maravilhosas aventuras e finais felizes. Ela sabia que era improvável mas ela queria que isso lhe acontecesse. Talvez encontrar David _fora _uma grande aventura, apesar de não ter sido como nos romances, e agora, bem, agora estava a viver o seu final feliz. Ela estava perfeitamente satisfeita mas, por alguma razão, ela não conseguia parar de sentir que queria - que estava destinada - para algo mais, e tudo o que tinha era uma vida ordinária.

Quando teve as suas filhas, deu-lhes nomes de flores. Ela esperou que os seus nomes pelo menos as distinguissem do resto do mundo.

Petunia veio primeiro. Alegre e saudável, mas sempre com necessidade de ser o centro das atenções. Simetricamente bonita. Ansiosa por agradar e sempre disposta a ajudar.

Depois veio Lily. Alegre e saudável. Delicada mas amigável. Nunca precisava de atenção mas, fosse como fosse, conseguia-a sempre. Requintadamente bonita. Orgulhosa e amorosa.

Rute lembrava-se de se ter sentado com as duas nas primeiras noites das suas vidas. Contou cada dedo das mãos delas e cada dedo dos pés, só para se assegurar que eram reais. Ela sentiu o batimento dos corações delas e o ritmo das suas respirações, tendo a certeza absoluta de que mais nenhum som poderia ser tão belo. Ela olhou fixamente para as suas caras e pensou nos seus futuros. Ela desejou para que fossem saudáveis, fortes, inteligentes e corajosas. Ela rezou para que vivessem vidas longas e felizes.

E apesar de nunca o ter admitido, ela desejou que fizessem parte de algo extraordinário.

Ela viu as duas flores mais lindas do seu jardim crescerem. Ela cultivou-as com mais delicadeza e empenho do que alguma vez tinha cultivado um jardim. Ela alimentava-as, dava-lhes banho, vestia-as e brincava com mais felicidade do que alguma vez imaginara.

Cada dia era passado a observar as realizações diárias das suas filhas enquanto radiava de alegria. Cada noite era passada a desejar o mesmo que tinha desejado na primeira noite das suas vidas e, secretamente, a chorar porque sabia que as suas vidas seriam tão ordinárias como era a sua.

Isso é que era uma verdadeira tragédia, pensava ela, o pior da vida. Ser nada mais do que um número ou mais uma cara no meio de multidão. Deixando apenas lembranças; sem grandes feitos duradores no mundo. Era uma tragédia que as suas duas jovens, bonitas e expecionais raparigas que ela sabia que eram capazes de mudar o mundo, provavelmente nunca o fariam.

No entanto, se tivessem de ser comuns, ela desejava com todo o seu coração que fossem saudáveis, seguras e felizes. Porque a felicidade era, no final das contas, a maior realização possível.

Rute Evans chorava pelas suas filhas porque pensava que elas mereciam mais do que normalidade e nunca o teriam. Ela era mãe, esposa, jardineira, amante da aventura e secretária.

Ela estava também extremamente errada.

* * *

><p>Rapidamente ficou claro que a mais nova das flores era evidentemente... diferente. Certas coisas aconteciam quando ficava zangada... coisas estranhas. Ela queria que as suas filhas fossem diferentes e não <em>esquisitas<em>.

Ela tentou reprimir tudo. Ela disse à Lily para não fazer coisas que conseguia controlar como, por exemplo, voar das escadas ou fazer botões saltarem na palma da sua mão. Ela tentou ao máximo que Lily não ficasse zangada porque, quando quando ficava, aconteciam situações ainda piores do que voar das escadas. Era difícil, para dizer a verdade, visto que Lily tinha um temperamento difícil e, apesar de adorar a sua mãe, ela tinha tendência para não cumprir as regras que achava serem inúteis.

Lily começou a mudar quando entrou na escola. Ela nunca tinha tido problemas em fazer amigos. Ela era uma rapariga adorável e querida mas rapidamente ficou claro que quando não gostava de alguma coisa (que acontecia mais vezes do que alguém poderia desejar) coisas desagradáveis aconteciam. Objectos que cresciam ou ficavam reduzidas a tamanhos desproporcionais, que desapareciam, que ficavam fora do alcançe ou que estavam escondidos subitamente encontravam-se nas suas mãos. As crianças evidentemente repararam e Lily não conseguiu manter as suas amizades. Ela tornou-se tímida e reservada, excepto quando estava com a sua família.

Rute passou muitas noites a reconfortar a sua pequenina que tanto chorava. À medida que a acalmava até adormecer, Rute pensava que faria _qualquer coisa _para que a sua filha fosse apenas... _normal_. Lily não era feliz daquela maneira e, indo ao cerne da questão, isso era tudo o que Rute nunca tinha querido. Ela era extraordinária, de facto, mas a que custo?

Lily era miserável e Rute estava certa de que essa era a _verdadeira _tragédia.


	3. A Fada Madrinha

**Capítulo Dois**

A Fada Madrinha

_ou_

Uma Saída é Proposta

_no qual_

Severus Snape é Apresentado

* * *

><p>Severus Snape não era o tipo de pessoa que ninguém escolheria ser amigo. Ele era vil, malvado e muito convencido. Ele era o tipo de criança com quem as crianças não brincavam no recreio porque as mães assim o diziam. Se Lily o tivesse conhecido de outra forma, provavelmente teria reagido exactamente como a sua imã tinha. Cruelmente.<p>

Mas a verdade era que ela não o tinha conhecido se outra forma. Ela conheceu-o no recreio e ele propôs-lhe uma saída à vida terrível e sem amigos que ela vivia. Ele disse-lhe que ela era uma feiticeira.

A princípio, ela não acreditou nele. Ela também não queria. Quem é que quer acreditar quando alguém lhe diz que é feiticeiro? A Lily certamente não querida.

Mas, bem, ele fazia sentido. Ela não podia negá-lo. Ele tinha explicações para todas as situações estranhas que aconteciam à volta dela, para todas as situações estranhas que ela originava. Fazia tudo sentido agora e as notícias eram _maravilhosas_. Ela era uma feiticeira! Ela era mágica! _Mágica_! E ela sabia fazer imenso, ele tinha-lhe dito! Ela não era esquisita, era especial. Extraordinária, até.

Ele era um miúdo curioso e, na verdade, em qualquer outra circunstância, Lily não se teria dado bem com ele. Porém, ele tinha histórias e respostas sobre Hogwarts, magia e criaturas que Lily nunca tinha sequer imaginado. Ele aceitou-a pelas suas diferenças e, pela primeira vez, Lily sentiu que podia ser ela mesma.

Por vezes, ela era dura com ele visto que ele era frequentemente grosseiro, e indelicadeza era algo que Lily desprezava. Contudo, ela percebeu desde cedo que não podia mudar a personalidade dele e desistiu, apesar de continuar a demonstrar verbalmente o seu desaprovação. Mas Severus ouvia-a e nunca pensava que as perguntas dela eram parvas. Ele precisava de uma amigo tanto quanto Lily.

Então, e apesar de algumas das suas desagradáveis qualidades, Lily e Severus ficaram amigos. Eles partilharam o tipo de ligação que apenas os primeiros amigos sentem.

* * *

><p>"Sev," suplicou-lhe Lily, chamando-o pela sua alcunha, "Por favor, diz-me o que se passa. Tu sabes que podes-me contar tudo."<p>

"Não é nada," vociferou ele. Ele notou o olhar severo de Lily e depois disse novamente, "Eu estou bem. A sério."

Ela enrolou o baloiço onde estava sentada, tirou os pés do chão e deixou-se girar. "Aconteceu qualquer coisa porque tu não _estás _bem." Ele continuou calado. "Hoje, o Bobby Fisher chamou-me anormal e atirou-me um pau."

Ele ficou subitamente muito agitado, "O que é que aconteceu?"

"Voou de volta para ele e atingiu-o na cabeça. Juro que não o lançei. Ninguém acreditou em mim e fiquei de castigo o resto do dia."

Ele não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso. "Isso é genial."

"Não, não é!" vociferou ela. "A mãe e o pai ficaram muito chateados comigo." Ele ficou o mais firme que era possível num baloiço. "E como agora contei-te do meu dia horrível, é a tua vez."

Ele empurrou-se a si próprio para trás e para a frente com os pés, suavemente, "Não aconteceu nada. Já estou habituado."

"Bem, _eu _também já estou habituada a que as pessoas sejam más comigo mas isso não significa que esteja bem em relação a isso." Ela aproximou-se dele e pousou uma mão delicada na dele. Ele retirou a sua imediatamente, "E fez-me sempre melhor falar sobre o assunto com a mãe ou a Tuney."

"Os meus pais estão a discutir," disse ele solenemente. "Mas eles estão sempre a discutir. Não é nada novo."

"Oh," foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

Ele sentiu o desconforto que causou a Lily, "Mas em breve estaremos em Hogwarts e, então, nada disto vai importar."

"Certo," forçou ela um sorriso, "Hogwarts. Faltam apenas seiscentos e oitenta e três dias."

"E aí seremos livres."

"Sem mais Bobby Fisher."

"Sem mais pais a discutirem."

Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu, "Vai ser fantástico."


	4. O Baile

**Capítulo Três**

O Baile

_ou_

A Vida Dela Mudará Para Sempre

_no qual_

Lily Vai para Hogwarts

* * *

><p>A família Evans estava reunida na sala de estar a ver televisão num dia de chuva, numa tarde de Verão. As raparigas estavam a discutir que programa irão ver de seguida enquanto que os seus pais se riam e abanavam as suas cabeças perante a tolice das duas meninas. A reunião familiar foi interrompida por três batidas fortes na porta.<p>

Mr. Evans levantou-se, foi até à porta e abriu-a para se deparar com uma mulher séria que segurava um guarda chuva. "Olá," disse ela, "Mr. Evans, pressumo?"

"Sim, é o próprio. Em que posso ser útil?"

"Estou aqui para falar da sua filha, Lily."

Perante a menção do seu nome, Lily, assim como a sua mãe e irmã, virou-se atentamente na direção da porta. David comprimiu o canal do seu nariz, "Ui, que é que ela fez desta vez? Nós pagaremos por qualquer estrago."

Rute e Petuni olharam para Lily como se estivessem a repreendê-la."Eu não fiz nada!", sussurrou ela.

"A Lily não fez nada de errado, tanto quanto sei. O meu nome é Minerva McGonagall. Importa-se que entre para explicar a situação?"

David hesitou antes de a deixar entrar. Na sala de estar, Lily guinchava. "Ela é de Hogwarts, Tuney! Eu disse-te que era tudo real!"

No preciso momento em que Petunia ia contrapôr a sua irmã, a mulher estranha e o seu pai entraram pela porta para a sala. "Olá," cumprimentou-as a mulher desconhecida.

"Esta é a minha esposa, Rute," apresentou David, "esta é a Petunia e esta," apontou ele para a filha mais nova, "é a Lily."

"Muito bem," disse a mulher desconhecida, "Eu sou a Minerva McGonagall e represento a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts."

Professora McGonagall era, na verdade, uma professora e explicou tudo o que Severus já tinha dito. Lily era uma feiticeira. Hogwarts existia realmente. Lily fora aceite lá. Ela explicou o que seria necessário para a educação de Lily, onde poderiam comprar os materiais, quando é que o ano lectivo e como encontrar o comboio que a levaria para Hogwarts. Pela altura em que McGonagall se tinha ido embora, estava decidido. Lily iria para Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Uma Abóbora Encantada<em>

* * *

><p>A noite de trinta e um de Agosto pareceu uma eternidade para Lily. Ela conseguiu dormir durante algumas horas mas passou a maior parte da noite a virar-se e a sacudir-se num alvoroço de nervos e entusiasmo. Ela acordou com o sol e vestiu-se antes que um único galo cacareja-se. Ela preparou o seu pequeno almoço impacientemente e quando os seus pais saíram do seu quarto, ensonados e a bocejar, a primeira coisa que Lily disse foi: "Podemos ir, agora?"<p>

Eles partiram após uma espera agonizante e às dez e meia da manhã chegaram. Atravessar uma parede de tijolos era um pouco assustador para todos mas eles conseguiram. Lily foi a primeira, obviamente, e ela ficou absolutamente maravilhada com o que viu. Um vermelho e reluzente veículo a vapor encontrava-se à sua frente, rodeado por pais e filhos a falaram, rirem ou abraçarem. Havia gatos e _corujas! _e aquilo era um sapo? Mesmo Petunia, que tentou ficar chateada e desinteressada, não conseguiu reprimir o seu suspiro de surpresa.

De volta à realidade, Rute e David acompanharam a sua filha e preparam-na para estar pronta para embarcar. Petunia e Lily afastaram-se um pouco dos pais durante uns minutos, presumidamente para se despedirem. Voltaram passado um bocado, cada uma um pouco mais zangada do que estavam quando se afastaram. Lily deu um abraço a cada um dos seus parentes, disse-lhes adeus e entrou no comboio.

A viagem foi horrível. Ela encontrou um compartimento vazio assim que entrou - ela não queria ver Severus, o rapaz que tinha virado a sua irmã contra ela - mas rapidamente dois rapazes juntaram-se-lhe. Eles ignoraram-na a maior parte do tempo mas interromperam o seu choro, que não era aceitável. Severus encontrou-a passada algum tempo e ficou no compartimento. Os dois rapazes acabaram por se revelar maus, algo que não surpreendeu Lily. Os dois velhos amigos abandoram o compartimento e continuaram a sua viagem a partilhar os nervos e o entusiasmo que ambos sentiam.

Após várias horas, eles viram-na a elevar-se na distância: Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>O Baile<em>

* * *

><p>Levou apenas três dias para Lily se apaixonar pela sua nova escola. Ela ficou amiga das suas colegas de quarto, frequentava aulas interessantes e aprendeu imenso. Ela não conseguiu passar tanto tempo com Severus como tivera desejado porque estavam em casas diferentes. Porém, quando tinham tempo livre, poderiam ser encontrados a partilhá-lo juntos.<p>

Também havia um lado mau, obviamente, há sempre um lado mau de tudo, mas era, no final das contas, glorioso. E em menos de uma semana Lily sabia que era aqui que ela pertencia.


End file.
